


baggy clothes

by honeyama



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors AU, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: akaashi accidentally gets locked out of his apartment and is drenched from the rain. his neighbor helps him out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	baggy clothes

**Author's Note:**

> day 3: sharing clothes, neighbor au

Akaashi was stupid. He left his apartment in a hurry early in the morning since he slept through his alarm and forgot his umbrella. When the day was over, he left work in a hurry since he wanted to make it home before the rain came down harder but he forgot his key at work. 

It just wasn’t Akaashi’s day.

He stood dripping wet from rain water in front of his apartment door, trying to see if he could turn the lock from the inside with his mind. Of course, that only happens in movies but it never hurt to try. 

It didn’t work. He cussed out loud and kicked his door. It still didn’t open. 

The door next to his apartment opened and a head popped out. 

“You okay? I heard a noise.” Said the guy who was peeking out of his door. 

“Mhm just great. I’m locked out and I’m wet.” Akaashi sighed and leaned against his door. “I don’t know what to do.”

His neighbor was silent for a minute before he said, “You can come in if you want. I can make you something warm. I’ll lend you some clothes.”

Akaashi perked up. That didn’t sound too bad, sure he could be an axe murderer but at this point, Akaashi wouldn’t mind it. His day couldn’t get any worse.

”You would do that? You don’t even know me.” Akaashi was dumbfounded.

”Of course I would. I don’t need to know someone to be a decent person to them. Come in.” Akaashi smiled slightly and entered the man’s apartment. 

It was clean. The TV was on playing a random show, there were houseplants all around, and a couple dishes were in the sink. No sight of any weapons that he could be killed with. 

“Thank you so much. I promise I’ll be out of your hair in no time. I’m so sorry.” Akaashi apologized as he took off his shoes in the doorway. His socks were drenched. 

“You can use my shower. It’s down the hall to the right. I’ll go ahead and grab clothes you can use.” He said. “My name is Bokuto by the way.”

”My name is Akaashi, thank you.” 

He left to his bedroom and Akaashi peeled off his wet socks and left his bag at the doorway next to his shoes and made his way to the bathroom. He started to unbutton his white shirt when there was a knock on the door.

”Akaashi, here’s clothes. What would you like to drink?” Said Bokuto from the other side of the door. 

Akaashi opened it and gratefully took the clothes. “Just some coffee would be fine. Don’t worry about how to make it, I’ll take care of that myself, thank you.”

”Sure!” Bokuto replied then left to the kitchen. 

Akaashi set the clothes on the sink and continued to undress thinking about Bokuto. He was sweet and gentle, nothing like a murderer.

—

After the shower, Akaashi felt so much better and warm. His neighbor’s clothes were a bit too big on him. His hoodie was baggy and it smelled like him. His sweatpants hung low on his hips but he managed to make them a little bit tighter with the strings. Bokuto also gave him socks, which were a nice little warm bonus. 

Drying his hair, he made his way to the kitchen and saw Bokuto pouring coffee in a mug. 

“Thank you for letting me use your shower and clothes, I appreciate it.” Akaashi thanked him once again as he set the towel around his shoulders.

”No problem! Also you’re right on time. The sugar and creamer is over there.” He pointed to the edge of the counter as he handed Akaashi the mug.

“You’re such a saint, thank you.” Akaashi held the mug in his hands then headed over to the sugar and creamer to fix it up how he liked it. 

It was silent for a while, the TV’s volume was low but it’s noise still rang across the apartment. It wasn’t a strange, forced silence where Akaashi felt like he had to keep his mouth closed, but a comfortable one in which both men were doing their own thing, almost like they had always been living with each other.

”Do you want to watch this with me?” Bokuto asked from the couch. Akaashi looked at the TV and a movie was playing. One of his favorites.

”Sure.” He agreed then sat next to his neighbor. Akaashi put a distance between them to respect the others personal space. 

They watched the movie in silence, occasionally laughing when a funny scene came on or when they felt frustrated by the characters actions.

They felt like two best friends hanging out.

“It’s getting dark, I should probably figure out a way to get another key.” Akaashi said as he looked out the window.

“You can spend the night if you want. You can figure it out tomorrow.” Bokuto offered and Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat.

”Wait really?” 

“Yeah of course. Where else would you sleep? Outside your door like a dog? I don’t think so.” Bokuto scoffed then stood up and stretched. His shirt rose a little from his hips and Akaashi took a quick glance. 

“You can take my bed or the couch, whatever you prefer, ‘Kaashi, it’s up to you.” The nickname felt great coming out of his mouth. Akaashi wanted him to say it again. 

“I’ll take the couch.”

”You sure?”

Akaashi nodded and Bokuto headed over to a closet that was near the bathroom and grabbed a couple pillows and blankets. 

“This should keep you warm. I should head to bed, I have practice early tomorrow.” As if on cue, he yawned. “Good night, ‘Kaashi.” Then he left. 

Akaashi tilted his head slightly. Practice? He shook away the thought then set up the blankets and pillows on the couch. He turned the lights off and laid down. 

He tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes the image of his neighbors big golden eyes and big toothy grin appeared behind his eyelids. The image became a nice sight to see after a while and soon enough, he fell asleep.

—

Akaashi was woken up by Bokuto messing around in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and leaned up from the couch to watch him. It felt strangely domestic, almost as if Bokuto was his husband or something. 

Bokuto was dressed in exercise clothes with a towel around his neck. His hair was flat and damp, different from yesterday’s hairstyle. The man’s golden eyes met Akaashi’s.

”Hey! You’re awake, good morning. I’m just putting dishes I used in the dishwasher and I made extra breakfast for you. Feel free to eat, I’m about to leave.” He said then closed the dishwasher’s door.

”Good morning. What sport do you play?” Akaashi found himself asking. 

“Volleyball. Have you played it before?” He replied, his lips stretching in a cute smile.

”Of course. I was a setter back in high school.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up like a christmas tree. “Really? I’m an ace! Maybe you could’ve set to me if you came to Fukurodani.” 

Akaashi’s eyebrows raised. “I was supposed to go there. We could’ve met.” 

Bokuto smiled, “We could’ve been best friends!”

”Who said we can’t be best friends now?” Akaashi tiredly smiled at him and Bokuto’s smile got impossibly wider.

”Well I got to go, good luck with your key thing!” 

“Wait before you go, how can I repay you?” Akaashi asked. He wanted to give something in return for his generous hospitality. 

“Hmm,” Bokuto started to think. “Let me take you on a date.”

Akaashi thought he’d never ask. 

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo hope this wasn’t too bad.


End file.
